Uneasiness
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. This episode gives a glimpse of Kuuga's Rising power on Titan Form. Synopsis Yusuke and Sakurako worry about Kuuga's increasing power and the Rider's increased pain as the last "Me" Gurongi makes her move at promotion. Plot Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 9:27 a.m. Sakurako deciphers something startling. Pore Pore, 9:48 a.m. Nana apologizes to Tamasaburo for taking several days off due to the death of her drama teacher. Yusuke arrives at the research lab, and finds only Jean present, who tells him that Sakurako was probably out on a date. Yusuke asks about her deciphering, specifically about a part mentioning the warrior’s shocking sensation. Bunkyou District, 9:58 a.m. Sakurako is seen walking under a bridge Collaborative Investigations HQ, 10:02 a.m. One of the leaders says that their motivation is very likely a game, like Unidentified Lifeform #31 said, and that Unidentified Lifeform #3’s actions may have to do with the game. Nagano Prefecture-Vicinity of Kurogatake, 10:14 a.m. Zu-Gooma-Gu begins chanting in front of a artifact. As he does, the ground around it boils, and the earth around it shifts, unearthing a small artifact, which he then takes. Bunkyou District, 10:35 a.m. Yusuke calls Sakurako using a pay phone, but receives an error when he tries to reach her. Ichijo then calls him over the scanner, and they plan to meet up at the fountain park to talk. Kantou University Hospital, 10:42 a.m. Tsubaki pours tea for Sakurako, who came to talk to him about Yusuke, who told her that he has recently started to feel shocks throughout his body whenever he transforms. Tsubaki says that Yusuke told him about it as well, and that he believed that it would make himself stronger. They both suspect that the Amadam is the cause, but Sakurako worries that if he uses up all his energy while he fights, he might actually die. Tsubaki tells her that there have been no changes to the Amadam, so he will likely be okay. JR Soubou Line-Ochanomizu Station, 10:56 a.m. Sakurako receives a plastic bag containing a lighter, and then boards the subway. Me-Garima-Ba then boards the same car as she does. Chiyoda District-Fountain Park, 11:04 a.m. Ichijo asks Yusuke if he knew how many people that the Unidentified Lifeforms had killed, and he replies with the number 1,389. Ichijo tells him that the deaths aren’t his fault, and in order to prevent further deaths, they have to attack their roots, and that there is probably a hint for doing so based on Unidentified Lifeform #3’s movements. Yusuke guesses that Unidentified Lifeform #0 is their leader, and Ichijo thinks that #0 could be the woman with the rose tattoo, which would mean that the video was of her Gurongi form. They can’t confirm anything, but Ichijo figures that she is, at the very least, high-ranking, and is also getting Enokida and her team to find new ways to track the Unidentified Lifeforms. Ichijo then asks about the prickly feeling Yusuke has recently been feeling when he transforms, and Yusuke replies that he doesn’t think that the feeling is a bad one, but may consult Tsubaki about them later. After Yusuke drives off, Ichijo gets a call from Sakurako. Ra-Baruba-De tells Me-Garima-Ba that she is the last Me as Go-Badaa-Ba arrives and announces that the final round of the Gegeru will soon begin, with just the Go players. She insists that she will become a Go, and Ra-Baruba-De tells her that to become one, she must kill 288 Linto in 18 hours. She declares that she will play the game like a Go and then marches off. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 11:28 a.m. The police acknowledge Unidentified Lifeform Number 4 as an ally, and have set up a hotline for tips regarding the Unidentified Lifeforms. Kantou University Hospital, 11:44 a.m. As Tsubaki examine Yusuke’s arm, he mentions that Sakurako visited him and asked him about the shocks he felt, and that she seemed restless and anxious, which Yusuke comments is rare for her. Tsubaki then jokes that the shocks originated from the defibrillator that he used to try and awaken Yusuke. Chuuou District-Harumi, 0:08 p.m. Me-Garima-Ba begins killing by slicing a couple walking past her, and tells them to not look back. As they turn around, the pair collapses. Chiyoda District, 0:17 p.m. Ichijo and Sakurako get lunch together, and Sakurako asks him about how long Yusuke will need to fight for. When he asks about her deciphering, she tells him that it just seems to turn up more puzzles, and that she has a bad feeling about Yusuke battling. Ichijo says that he understands his feeling, since the police sometimes use intuition to pick out suspects. She then apologizes for bothering him, but he says that the police are working harder so that they do not need to rely on Yusuke. He then gets a call from Sugita, who tells him that a new Unidentified Lifeform, Number 36, has begun killing. He then passes the information to Yusuke. Minato District-Roppongi, 1:08 p.m. Me-Garima-Ba kills several more civilians as Ra-Dorudo-Gu watches. Go-Buuro-Gu then arrives, and asks him when the semifinal Gegeru will begin. He replies that when Zu-Gooma-Gu arrives, it will immediately begin. Yusuke then finds Unidentified Lifeform #36, and transforms. Unidentified Lifeform #36 then transforms as well. Partway through the fight, Yusuke turns into Titan Form, grabs part of Unidentified Lifeform #36’s scythe, and transforms it into a sword. Sakurako discovers a phrase that reads ‘when the sacred fountain dries up, a fierce warrior will appear like lightning, and the sun will be buried in darkness.’ Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Titan Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 21, . *With a rating of 7.2%, this was the lowest rated episode of Kuuga, 2.5% below the series average. * At the 3 minute mark of the episode, as Jean and Yusuke talk, "Sister Golden Hair" by American rock band America is playing on the radio *This episode's closing screen, as with episode 20 and 22, shows an electrical distortion, indicating Kuuga's growing Rising power. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 6 features episodes 21-24. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes